This disclosure pertains to a light delivery system to promote photochemical reaction for disinfecting a surface to provide a sterile environment.
Anti-bacterial applications or disinfectants are commonly applied to surfaces, such as surgery tables or other surfaces in clean rooms and other environments to provide sterile surfaces. Known anti-bacterial treatments typically involve applying an anti-bacterial lotion or liquid to the surface to kill bacteria to thereby decontaminate and clean the surface. It is desirable to provide a means for disinfecting a surface that does not require the time and expense of applying an anti-bacterial lotion or liquid to the surface.